


Travel

by Ency_Peterson



Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson
Summary: A comparison of ways to travel by people who have only recently been introduced to the wizarding side of things.
Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Travel

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a possible outtake for the WIP referenced in Spice, though much earlier in that verse.

It wasn’t fair. There weren’t many ways he’d traveled previously and now not only did his cousin, and whatever specification Trowa actually was to him, but also his best friend’s cousin had a better form to travel than anything he could remember traveling in their entirety. It just wasn’t fair!

“Dudley, they travel more smoothly than any of ours except brooms, and those are even easier to interfere with than a general walk!” Harry complained as he watched Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and the man that was allegedly James Potter talking with each other at one end of the table they’d gotten at a café just so the two teens could get together again. 

“Harry, it isn’t about that,” Dudley sighed. He’d traveled in one of the space transports before. It was alright, but he thought the ways Harry had told him about were better. “Almost all of the ways you know are either by your own power, instantaneous, or both. They happen to be different from what they – we are used to. It’s exciting to learn about it and compare notes. How many different styles of brooms are there and what makes them different? Is one type better for different uses than a different one? That’s what they wanted to compare notes on. Not how much more smooth of a ride one is than another.”

Harry didn’t respond as he thought about what Dudley had grudgingly admitted.


End file.
